Jim and Trixie - Moments Through Time
by daisyxduck
Summary: This will eventually be a collection of behind the scenes details, and point of views, that too me show how Trixie and Jim's relationship came about and progressed. I am not trying to re-write the Trixie Belden series, (I could never do it justice) I am just trying to fill in the blanks from my own point of view. Please enjoy and review.
1. Prologue

**I don't own any of the original Bobwhite characters, sadly, but I am playing with them nicely. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story, it is straight from my imagination of how the Bobwhites lives would have turned out.**

As Trixie and Jim entered the huge hall together hand in hand, she took a deep breath and smiled, they had come from near and far to celebrate with her and Jim, she shook her head in wonder, had it really been 70 years since they got married, it only seemed like yesterday they had met for the first time.

Taking a moment she reflected on those 70 years, and the five years leading up to them, so much had happened, her and Jim had finally gotten together properly as a couple the summer she was sixteen, it hadn't been easy at first, with Jim away at college most of the year, but they had made it work.

When Trixie had turned eighteen, Jim had proposed to her, their families hadn't been keen on the idea at first, but Jim and Trixie had held their ground, they knew how they felt about each other, and finally in the end, their parents had agreed. Trixie remembered the conversation her mother had had with her a few years later, the only reason the four parents had given in and allowed them to marry so young, was because the love, affection and absolute loyalty Trixie and Jim had for each other was so clearly seen in every look and touch they shared. The bond between them had been strong.

They had stood by each other, even when their dreams had changed and matured, as had all the Bobwhites. Jim had changed his mind about opening his own school, he realised it would mean a lot of 'book' work for him, and not a lot of 'hands on' experience. He had still wanted to teach though, so he had gained a teaching degree and had worked at Sleepyside Junior Senior High as a science teacher, but he had turned Ten Acres into a Summer Camp for boys and girls, teaching them all the things he had wanted to teach the boys he dreamed about during his younger years.

Trixie thought about her teenage years, and how convinced she was that she and Honey would open a detective agency of their own one day, it hadn't been realistic, she had realised over the summer of her seventeenth birthday, she didn't want to spend her life chasing after adulterous partners, she wanted to catch criminals and see justice done, not that adultery in any form is okay, but it wasn't the sort of career she had envisaged.

She had felt despondent at first, not knowing what to do with her life, but after talking with sergeant Mollison she had found a new direction, forensics', Sergeant Mollison had been allowing her and Honey along on scene investigations and he felt she had shown a real aptitude in that area, been able to piece together what had happened just by the few clues that were available. Trixie had thought the idea over, and the more she did, the more it appealed to her, it would mean she would still be investigating crimes, and catching the "bad guys".

Trixie had had a heart to heart with Honey, worrying about how she would react to the news, but Honey had surprised her, her dreams and ambitions had changed as well, and she had been fretting about telling Trixie her change in plans, she wanted to be a nurse. Trixie laughed, remembering the day she first met Honey Wheeler, Honey had been a frightened sickly girl, who admitted to fainting at the sight of blood, and now she wanted to be a nurse, Trixie was sure that had something to do with one Brian Belden, but she didn't say anything to Honey at the time, it had been a sore point. Honey had hoped that like Trixie and Jim, she and Brian would get together once she turned sixteen, but it hadn't happened. Brian had started dating other girls at college, and Honey had started dating Tad Webster not long afterwards.

Once Trixie and Jim had married and were living in New York for their respective college courses, Brian who had been sharing a flat with Jim, and Honey who was living in the dorms, but spent a lot of time at Jim and Trixie's flat had grown closer and finally by the end of the girls 2nd semester at college, Brian and Honey had started dating. They had gotten married four years later, both had specialised in paediatrics and had worked together for a few years before starting their family, They had had two children Madeleine Grace, or Maddie for short and Peter Matthew, Honey had wanted to be a stay at home Mom, she wanted to be there at the end of each day for her kids, unlike her mother had during her own childhood.

"Hi Aunty Trixie and Uncle Jim, how are you both?" asked a familiar voice.

Trixie turned her head and smiled at her Nephew Jason, "I'm good Jason, how are you and the family, I'm so glad you could all make it."

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything Aunty Trix." He said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations, 70 years, that's amazing."

"Thank you Jason." Jim replied. "It's been the best seventy years of my life!"

As Jason walked away, Trixie thought how much like his Dad he was, Mart had been her almost twin, and Jason and his twin Justin, shared their blonde hair and blue eyes. Thinking about Mart brought a tear to her eye; he had passed away in his sleep ten months earlier, six months after his beloved Diana. They had been married for sixty five years. Trixie thought back to when Mart and Di had started dating, Mart had been waiting until Di turned sixteen, which hadn't been long after Trixie, so they had doubled dated a few times, which admittedly had been weird, double dating with her brother. But when Mart had left for college their relationship had hit a rocky patch, and six months later, they had broken up. Mart had dated other girls, and Di had started dating Nick Roberts who had been a school friend of the Bobwhites.

The five years that had followed, hadn't been easy for them, there had been some animosity between the two of them, and while they had tried to not let it affect the Bobwhites, there had been a few times that it had made things uncomfortable for them all. It hadn't been until they had finished college, and gained their degrees, Mart in Journalism and Di in Art that they had reconnected. They had ended up having four kids, from two pregnancies, twins had run in Di's family, but no one had really expected them to have two sets of twins, just like Di's parents had. The boys had looked just like their father, and the girls had been carbon copies of their mother, including her beautiful violet eyes.

Thinking about Mart, inevitably brought her thoughts to Dan. Mart and Dan had been best friends, as had their wives. Dan had married Trixie's cousin Hallie. At first Trixie hadn't been very happy about Dan and Hallie dating, but in time even she had to admit that they were good for each other. Dan had followed his childhood dream and become a policeman, moving through the ranks quickly and became one of the youngest ever police detectives appointed. He and Trixie had worked together quite a lot during their careers, along with Hallie, who had become a lawyer and had worked for the district attorney's office closest to the precinct Dan and Trixie had been based at. They had had one child a son, whom they had named Regan.

"Mom," Trixie turned her head and looked at her eldest child, James Winthrop Frayne lll, otherwise known as Jamie and smiled. "yes?"

"Katie's ready to start soon." He said to her.

"Okay, son, where do you want me and your father to be?" Trixie asked him.

"Katie's got that all worked out, just follow me."

Trixie and Jim followed their son across the room; their daughter Katie Helen Frayne-Roberts was busy organising everyone. Katie had been born two years after Jamie, she had been a real 'girlie girl', she loved dressing up, and playing with dolls, everything Trixie had despised as a child, thank goodness for Aunty Honey and Aunty Di! Standing next to Katie was TJ, Trixie and Jim's youngest daughter, she had been a surprise.

Seven years after Katie's birth, Trixie was asked to come to Texas to consult with a forensics' team based there, there had been a few murders within a short period of time and the MO had been very similar to the MO of serial killer they had tried to catch in New York, but had been unsuccessful, it had taken almost two months, but Trixie had finally found the link and the vital clue that had lead them to the arresting the man responsible. Her homecoming, after been away for two months had been rather amorous, and TJ was born nine months later.

When TJ was born, she was the splitting image of her mother, blonde girls and sapphire blue eyes, she had had Jim instantly wrapped around her little finger and he had insisted on naming the little girl after her mother, of course Trixie had refused to saddle a child of hers with the name Beatrix, so they had settle for Trixie Jonnell.

"Mom, Dad, everyone's here now, we can start shortly, come and sit over here." Katie spoke quickly to her parents.

As Jim took the seat Katie indicated Trixie felt a pang of sadness, not _everyone_ was here, Jim and Trixie were the last of the Bobwhites, everyone else had passed away, Honey had been the last to go, only six months previous. Honey's death had hit her hardest, even harder than her brothers; it had been meeting Honey seventy five years ago that had been the catalyst to everything that had followed in her life. Trixie had wondered many times in the years that followed, if she would have had the courage to explore the old Miser's Mansion on her own, and she very much doubted it, if Honey hadn't come with her she would never had met Jim.

Trixie reached her hand over and placed it in Jim's, as he wrapped his long fingers around hers, she felt at peace again, she missed the other bobwhites dearly, but having Jim still by her side was something she treasured, she knew how hard it had been for Honey, Mart and Hallie when Brian, Di and Dan had passed away.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Came Jamie's voice over the PA system, "Thank you for all coming, I know Mom and Dad really appreciate the fact that we are all here to celebrate their seventy years of marriage."

There was an outbreak of applause at Jamie's announcement and Trixie turned and looked at everyone who had assembled in the Ten Acres Summer Camp main eating hall. Jamie had become a teacher like Jim, and he and his wife Cassandra now ran the Camp, while their children attended school in sleepyside.

Katie's husband, Samuel Roberts was there, along with their two children, who were both grown now, their oldest daughter Madeleine had recently married her high school sweetheart. Then there was TJ and her husband Devon Cameron, along with their children, TJ had followed in her mother's footsteps and become a forensic Scientist, working in the same precinct Trixie had throughout her career, Devon was a police detective in the same precinct.

Amongst the Bobwhite children and grandchildren, there were police detectives, forensic scientists, lawyers, doctors, nurses, graphic designers, fashion designers, artists, journalists, chefs, and CEO's of Wheeler International Industries. They were a close family, drawn together by the bond the original seven bobwhites had shared.

As the afternoon progressed and different memories and stories were exchanged, a lot of laughter tears and hugs were shared, there had been many good times in the seventy years Jim and Trixie had shared together, they had had their up's and down's like any other couple, but they had learned to deal with their similar fiery personalities, things had been tough a first, but after the first couple of years they had decided to never go to bed angry with each other, it had forced them to be more open and talk more about their feelings, which had brought them even closer together.

Eventually towards the end of the afternoon, as the adults started to spread out and mingle, the Bobwhite grandchildren gathered around Jim and Trixie and asked them questions, they had heard the stories, from their parents and grandparents about the Bobwhites, and these fascinated them, never tiring of hearing more.

Finally a young voice was heard from the back. "Grandpa Jim, how did you and Grandma Trixie fall in love?"

Jim turned his head and looked at his bride of seventy years, she may have lost her blonde hair, and her eyes weren't the same bright sapphire blue he admired so long ago, but in his eyes, he still saw the young woman he loved more than life itself, he smiled his lop-sided grin at her, the grin she had admitted to him drove him crazy, and squeezed the hand he still held in his.

"Well, it all began," he said, looking back at the assembled children, "down the barrel of a gun."

**Please review, even if you don't agree with my visions of the Bobwhite's futures. **


	2. The Secret of the Mansion, take 2

**I do not own Trixie Belden, I am not making any profit from this story **

**I will be making direct quotes from the books, because Julie Campbell did such a good job, there's no way I could improve on it. Please don't sue me, Julie Campbell and Random house can have all the credit! **

**I would also like to say thank you for all the positive reviews I have received for the first chapter, I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, I am not re-writing Trixie Belden, just adding some of the behind the scenes dialogue and thoughts from my perspective. **

The Secret of the Mansion.

"A Gun, Grandpa Jim?" Asked Jackson, one of Mart and Di's great grandchildren.

"I was fifteen years old, by then both my father and mother had died and I was living with my stepfather who wasn't a very nice man at all. I decided to run away to find my great-uncle James, that's how I ended up in Sleepyside, unfortunately when I arrived at my great uncles Mansion I found it was run down, I thought my great uncle must have died a while ago, but I was tired so I lay down on an old mattress with my gun by my side and fell off to sleep."

Jim smiled, remembering that fateful day so long ago, and yet the images and memories were as fresh as if it was only yesterday.

…..

He had fallen into a deep sleep, but a sudden loud noise close by woke him up, thinking Jonesy had found him, he grabbed his gun and raised it pointing it in the direction the sound came from, to his shock he found himself face to face with two young girls. He scowled threateningly at them.

"Oh, please, don't shoot us," one sobbed. "We didn't mean to spy on you. Really we didn't."

Jim kept the gun trained on the blonde girl, but briefly spared a glance at the other girl; she looked as if she would faint any second, he doubted she would be a problem.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded sullenly. "You have no business in this house."

"Neither have you," the blonde replied hotly. "This place belongs to Mr James Winthrop Frayne, our neighbour; my father took him to the hospital this morning. We were just checking to be sure all the doors and windows were locked. But you," she finished tartly, "seem to have moved right in."

Jim watched the blonde girl closely, he had to admit she had some spunk, he had a gun pointed at her head, and she didn't flinch, in fact she was staring him down!

Finally her words sunk in and he got to his feet in a daze, still clutching the gun, "To the hospital?" he repeated. "Where and why?"

"The Sleepyside Hospital," She told him. "He's got pneumonia and he's half-starved, too. Not," she added, "that it's any of your business, but the doctors don't think he'll get well."

Jim sighed deeply, and carefully laid the gun down on the mattress, "I thought he was dead, when I got here this morning and found the place deserted and filled with junk, I figured Uncle James must have died a long time ago."

"Uncle James!" both girls repeated, staring at him. "Was Mr Frayne your uncle?"

Jim showed them his cup, and the blonde girl read the name inscribed, "James Winthrop Frayne ll."

"He was my great-uncle," Jim told them, "I walked most of the way from Albany to find him. But I guess I got here too late." He shrugged. "Well, I'll stick around for a while, anyway. There's a vegetable garden in the back and plenty of chickens and rabbits and squirrels. And," he went on in a sullen, threatening voice, "if you girls tell anyone I'm here, I'll fix you good."

Jim hoped his threateningly tone would be enough to frighten the girls into silence, he was pretty sure the honey haired girl wouldn't say a word, but he wasn't so sure about the blonde, having a gun pointed at her head didn't seem to scare her. Jim couldn't help but admire her, he had never met anyone like her before, all the girls he knew would have been cowering in fright, and he couldn't help but wish they had met in different circumstances.

"We're not tattletales!" she told him indignantly, her blue eyes flashing at him.

The Honey haired girl asked him about his parents, and he felt the sting of their loss all over again, taking a deep breath he told them about his parents death, and how his stepfather had treated him, Uncle James had been his only hope, but now that was probably lost to him as well.

"I'll tell you, I won't go back and nobody's going to make me!" Jim almost snarled at them.

Then to Jim's amazement, both girls started fighting over him and who he was going to live with, The Honey haired girl reckoned her father would adopt him and he could have a horse and dog and anything else he could ever want, boy did that sound good. Then the blonde started about him living at her house and having brothers about the same age, he had always wanted siblings, but the idea of having the blonde as a sister just didn't sit right. He wished, rather than believed they were actually serious.

Jim laughed sarcastically. "Gee, you two are funny," he sneered. "Arguing about who's going to have me. Stop you're kidding! One would think you really mean it."

"I do mean it!" both girls cried together.

Jim felt all the tension slowly drained out of him, "I believe you do," he said, ""Nobody's been nice to me since my mother died two years ago, and I guess I've forgotten how to act with decent people." He held out his right hand, "Shake," he said. "My name's Jim. What's yours?"

He turned to the blonde girl and she solemnly placed her hand in his. "I'm Trixie Belden, and I live down there at Crabapple Farm."

Jim took the time to look at her properly, the nervous tension he had been feeling since waking up and finding them in the room had gone, she had sparkling blue eyes, and a mop of curly hair. He found himself wanting to reach out and tug the curl that kept falling over her forehead, wondering if it would be as bouncy as she seemed to be.

Jim found himself telling Trixie and Honey about his stepfather, and his dreams for the future, he wanted to open an all year round camp for boys, teaching them school lessons as well as how to look after themselves in the woods, he had gotten embarrassed at one point, thinking they would probably think he was silly, telling them his dreams, while sitting in a broken down old house without a penny to his name, and yet Trixie hadn't doubted him at all. She had believed in him, without question.

Having Trixie's faith in him, meant so much at the time, the years he had spent with Jonesy disbelief, ridicule and abuse, had undermined his confidence, seeing Trixie's blue eyes shining with faith in him, started to undo some of the damage done at Jonesy's hands.

…..

"Wow! Were you scared Grandma Trixie?" asked one of the great grandchildren, snapping Jim out of the daydream he had fallen into.

Trixie looked over at Jim and squeezed his hand. "I was terrified! But there was no way I was going to let him know that!" she laughed.

"What happened next?"

"Well, over the next few days, Grandma's Trixie and Honey, started to bring me food, that's when we came up with the _Bob White_ whistle, so I would know it was them." Jim smiled at Trixie before continuing, "and Grandma Trixie had heard rumours of my uncle hiding money somewhere in the Mansion, so we started searching for it."

"Then what happened, did you find it?"

Jim smiled at the impatience shown by the younger generation before slipping back into his memories.

…..

The more time he spent with Trixie and Honey, the more he felt as if he was walking a tight rope between two lives, one he wanted to embrace whole heartedly, and the other that seemed to keep pulling him back, trying to bury him in despair and loneliness.

Every night he would find himself dreaming about what his life would be like, if his great uncle survived and he was able to live with him, Trixie played a major role in those dreams, but in the cold light of day, he would find himself doubting his feelings, he was sure whatever he felt for her was just gratitude.

But then her brother Bobby was bitten by a copperhead snake while Trixie was home alone with him; Trixie had dealt with it without hesitating, saving the little boy's life. He had been impressed with her courage, and the fact that she didn't panic or fall apart when her brother needed her, not like his Uncle had, or how his mother used to react whenever he got a scrape, cut or bruise.

Then there was the time she had ridden Jupiter, even though she had been warned not to, _and_ she was _only just_ learning how to ride. It had ended with her being catapulted over his head and landing in some bushes. He had been hiding close by, and he had quickly grabbed Jupe's reigns to calm him, all the time painfully aware that Jupe's feet were so close to coming down where Trixie laid sprawled out on the ground. When he had finally gotten Jupe back under control he had spoken to her more harshly than he intended. But she had gotten to her feet and answered him back sourly; he had admired her resilience.

She hadn't let that bad experience stop her from riding, not like his mother had. Jim remembered his father trying to convince his mother many times to give horse riding a go, but she was too scared. He never doubted that his father loved his mother, but he knew, even as a young boy, that there were times his father wished his mother had been stronger, more outgoing, that she had been more like Trixie was.

He found himself enjoying her company even while they were searching through the rubbish and junk his uncle had piled up in the Mansion, just being around Trixie made the job much more pleasant. It was because of Trixie's insistence on searching the upper floors that he had found the bible that his uncle had hidden his will in, naming Jim as his heir.

And then it all fell apart. His uncle passed away.

Uncle James had been his last hope, and now that was gone, he was truly alone, no family, no one to care about him. No one.

Trixie had been the one to break the news to him, he wanted to howl and scream, but he couldn't let himself break down, not in front of her, so he struggled to keep it all together, focusing instead on her words.

"They're trying to find your mother," Trixie told him.

"Then that settles it," Jim said. "Sooner or later, Jonesy will appear on the scene. I'd better be on my way now."

An incredible ache of loneliness swept over him, he was leaving, suddenly in that moment his feelings became clearer, it wasn't just gratitude he was feeling, Honey had helped him out just as much as Trixie, what he felt for Trixie was definitely something more, she had become special to him, she was the sunshine in his dull and dreary life, she made him feel as if he was almost whole again.

Trixie's words broke through his haze, "Jim please. It's all so unfair. This place belongs to you now, and there's no reason why you shouldn't have the money from the sale of it."

Just then the heavy droning of airplanes filled the air, making further conversation impossible, Jim couldn't help be glad of that, there wasn't anything he could say, yes the place did belong to him now, but had she looked around recently? Who would want to buy a rundown ramshackle old Mansion!

They watched the planes together in silence when suddenly one dropped out of formation and began flying erratically, then it burst into flames, crashing into the woods on the other side of Glen Road. Fortunately the pilot was able to bail out, and the wind pushed him towards Ten Acres.

Once Jim was sure the pilot was okay, he quickly hid in the Arbour that lead to the summerhouse, within minutes Ten Acres and the surrounding area was crawling with people, all wanting to know what happened, and then thanks to Mr Lytell, their interest turned to the Mansion, and his uncle, reporters started taking notes and picture's, the story of an old miser living in a rundown Mansion would make a good yarn.

Finally Jim heard Trixie whistling "Bob _White!_ Bob _White!" _ And he crawled out of his hiding place.

"Whew! the story will be in the New York papers for sure. I don't dare hang around here any longer." He said, trying hard to not look at Trixie, worried she would try to change his mind. And she did. She already had a plan worked out, her parents would be away overnight, and they were going to let her stay home alone if Honey stayed with her, Jim could hide out at her place, while her and Honey had one last search for the hidden treasure.

Jim could feel himself wavering, the thought of a hot shower and a comfortable bed sounded good, but more so, he felt himself pulled to the idea of more time with Trixie, what difference would one more night make? And then Trixie threw in the clincher, a moonlight horse ride. There was no way he could turn that down, his Dad used to take him for moonlight rides.

"Well, all right, but I'd better hit the road first thing in the morning." He finally said, hoping that saying it out loud, would make it happen, that it would give him the strength to actually follow through.

Later that day, Jim found himself inside the Belden home, it reminded him of the home he had once shared with his parents, they even had a loving cup on the … _OH NO!_

"Golly, I left in such a hurry I forgot to bring down my cup and the will." He almost shouted in agitation, _how could he have forgotten those!_

Of course Trixie immediately offered to grab them when her and Honey searched the Mansion again later, he just hoped no one else got to them before they did.

Finally he was able to have a hot shower, and soap! He laughed remembering the many times when he was younger , his mother would question him if he had used soap while in the shower because he had gotten in and out so quickly, she would have been happy to know that this time, not only did he use soap, but he used a whole lot of it! It felt great to actually feel clean again. Thinking about it, made him feel embarrassed, the girls never said anything about his body odour, but surely it must have been noticeable, what ever must they have thought of me?

Once he was dry and dressed in some of her older brother's clothes he felt a lot better, but then when he realised he was alone with Trixie, feelings of uneasiness started to sweep over him, his father and mother had brought him up to be honourable, and honourable boys didn't sneak into the homes of young girls while their parents were away. He was glad when Honey finally arrived a short time later.

Later that evening the girl's cycled to the store to get the New York evening papers, they wanted to see how much had been reported about the afternoons events, while they were gone, Jim paced uneasily, he should have just left, coming to Trixie's house was a mistake, but this would be the last chance he got to spend time with Trixie and Honey for a long while, he vowed to himself then and there, that he would be back one day, when he was older, and Jonesy no longer had any hold over him.

The newspapers did nothing to ease his anxiousness, in fact they only made it worse, his name was in the paper, people were looking for him, and then he saw a photo one of the reporters had taken of the Mansion's living room, his christening mug stood out like a sore thumb. He knew Jonesy would see this picture, recognise the cup and would be hot on his trail. It was time to leave.

This time it was Honey who changed his mind, reminding him of the horse ride, and he gave in, one last horse ride with Trixie and Honey, a treasured memory to get him through the next few years until he could return. Surely even if Jonesy saw the newspaper article, it would still be at least a day before he arrived. He could still leave in the morning like he planned, as long as headed in the opposite direction to Albany, he'd be fine.

Once the girls left to have one last search of the Mansion, he settled down with a book to read, and waited from them to return. Completely unaware, that Jonesy was already on his way to Sleepyside.

He had drifted off to sleep, but woke with a start when he heard Trixie yelling something about a diamond ring. It had belonged to his great-aunt, something else to link him to his past. Unfortunately though, in their haste to return and show him the ring they had found, the girls had forgotten his mug and the bible.

Finally after supper they were ready to go for their horse ride, Jim was determined to savour every minute of it, the memory would have to last a long time.

As they rode about in the woods Jim couldn't help but look over at Trixie in the moonlight, her face was dancing with happiness, completely enjoying the experience. He felt drawn to her, drawn to her energy and buoyancy.

After their ride, they started to head back to Trixie's home, when Jim noticed someone walking around up at the Mansion and he quickly pulled the girls off the track. As they huddled together, watching, Jim knew without a doubt, the man they could see wandering around was Jonesy. He had found him.

"That man's no reporter." He heard Trixie whisper, "You can almost feel how evil he is from here."

Jim turned and looked at her in surprise, awed at how intuitive she was, he wished his mother had been able to feel what Trixie had felt, and Trixie hadn't even met Jonesy in person yet, and God willing, she never would, there was no way he wanted Jonesy any were near Trixie and Honey, if he found out they had helped him, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them in some way.

He tried to send the girls back to the Manor House, but Trixie refused to leave, and in the end he had to let the girls come, he knew if he didn't, they would have just waited till he was out of sight, then followed him anyway, at least if they were with him, he could protect them, he could keep them away from Jonesy.

They slowly crept closer to the Mansion, watching Jonesy the whole time, he saw Jonesy climb into the same window they had been using to come and go from the Mansion, and they followed the glow of his cigarette as he moved from room to room.

"My mug," Jim whispered desperately. "It's sitting right there on the mantel, and the Bible with the will inside is just beside it, those catlike eyes of his will see them in the dark. He'll see everything!"

Finally Jonesy climbed back out of the Mansion and disappeared back down the driveway; they heard the sound of a car start up and drive away.

"That settles it," Jim said as they moved into the clearing. "I'm going to staying here tonight and keep an eye on this place."

The girls argued, but Jim wasn't going to give in, not this time, too much was at stake. Finally they left, and he retrieved his mug and bible from the mansion before trying to settle down in the summerhouse wondering if he would get any sleep at all. He replayed over and over in his mind the events of the past week, remembering his resolve to leave in the morning, he had no choice in the matter anymore, now that Jonesy was here, slowly he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what could have been.

Jim woke to the sound of someone screaming, _Trixie!_ He quickly crawled out from the summerhouse, worry for her safety bringing him instantly alert. She told him Mansion was on fire and he instantly jumped into action, heading to the old well to get water. But it was no use, the room was well a light, Trixie had managed to drag the mattress he had been sleeping on outside and was stomping on it, trying to put the fire out, when they heard the sound of sirens. Jim quickly ducked back inside the old summerhouse to hide, he couldn't risk anyone finding him here, they would make him return to Jonesy.

From his hiding place he could hear everything that was happening outside, Jonesy yelling about him being in the Mansion, almost as if he cared. And then when the house collapsed Jonesy's attitude changed, he starting yelling about the money instead, screaming insults at the firemen who were trying to save the Mansion but failing.

_Yup, good ole Jonesy,_ Jim thought to himself,_ all he ever cared about was the money, not me, well at least now he thinks I'm dead._

A plan started forming in Jim's mind, if Jonesy thought he was dead, he would leave him alone, he could stay here in Sleepyside, he could continue spending time …. _Wait a minute, what am I saying! I can't stay here, I can't keep living in the summerhouse, and as soon as I come out of hiding, it will be all over the newspapers! Then Jonesy will be back. No, I still have to leave._

Jim hardly slept that night, by the time everyone had left after the fire, the sun was starting to rise, and he knew he didn't have much time, there was always the chance that Jonesy would come back for one last look, and he didn't want to risk that, he packed up his meagre possessions and dragged himself out of the summerhouse, taking one last final look at what was left of his great-uncles home, the place he had hoped to find sanctuary, acceptance and love, instead more of his dreams had been crushed.

It hadn't been a total waste of time though, he thought with a smile, the image of a girl with sparking blue eyes, a mass of unruly curls and an infectious smile was forever burned into his memory. He wished he could say goodbye to her, but he knew if he saw her again, it would be too tempting to stay longer, putting them all in danger.

If only she had been right, that there had been a fortune hidden somewhere in the Mansion, but if there was, it was gone now. He slowly backed away from the burned out Mansion repeating his vow to return one day, he turned around, tripping over the mattress Trixie had dragged out of the Mansion the night before.

…..

_Dear Trixie:_

_You and Honey are great sports, but this is good-by. I heard Jonesy yelling last night, and now that he thinks I'm dead my troubles are over._

_But what do you think? Early this morning I tripped over that old mattress you dragged out of the house, and I guess that it must have been so trampled by the firemen that the ticking tore into shreds when my knees hit it. And then I saw that old mattress I'd been sleeping on every night was stuffed with money! Not half a million dollars but enough to keep me going for a long time. You were right. A treasure was hidden in the Mansion and in the very room where you said all along we'd find it. _

Jim paused, what else could he write to the girl that had begun to mean so much to him, he couldn't make her any promises, he didn't even know if she felt the same way as he did, she was after all only thirteen years old she probably just felt sorry for him. If only I had something I could give her to remember me by. Then all of sudden it hit him, his great-aunts ring, he could leave her that, although he was loath to part with it, since it was something from his family, he didn't really have anything else he could give her.

_As soon as I get settle somewhere, I'll come back and repay you two for all you've done for me. But in the meantime, I want you to have my great-aunt's ring to remember me by. After all, you found it, and saved the money from the fire._

Jim paused again, leaving her an engagement ring might make her feel uncomfortable, he didn't want things to be awkward between them when he was finally able to return sometime in the future, how can I make this right.

_If you like, I think you can sell it for enough to buy that horse you want so much._

There, that would do, this way, if she kept it, it would be her choice, but if she decided to sell it and buy the horse she wanted, at least then that way, every time she rode her horse she would remember where she got the money. She would remember him.

_Please, don't you and Honey forget me. I'll see you sometime. _

_Yours, Jim._

Jim re-read the letter, there was more he wished he could say, but now was not the time. She was too young. He put the letter down on the floor in the summerhouse, he knew Trixie and Honey would find it there, and placed the leather case with his great-aunts ring inside it on top.

As Jim walked down the driveway away from Ten Acres, his heart felt lighter, at least now he something to come back too. He turned onto Glen Road and headed away from Sleepyside, whistling softly to himself.

_Bob White, Bob White._

**a/n Well, this was a lot harder to write than I thought, not because I was struggling for ideas, but because there was so much I wanted to add, in the end I had to slash over half of it to try and shorten it, and yet it's still really long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I am not trying to re-write Trixie Belden, I could never do it justice. **

.


	3. The Red Trailer Mystery, take 2

**I do not own Trixie Belden, I am not making any profit from this story **

**I will be making direct quotes from the books, because Julie Campbell did such a good job, there's no way I could improve on it. Please don't sue me, Julie Campbell and Random house can have all the credit! **

**I would also like to say thank you for all the positive reviews I have received for the first two chapters, I am not re-writing Trixie Belden, just adding in some behind the scene dialogue and thoughts.**

**I have used direct quotes from The Secret of the Mansion, and The Red Trailer Mystery. Please read both books, they are great!**

"You left just Grandpa Jim? Without saying goodbye?"

Jim nodded very solemnly, leaving had been hard, and even though he was already making plans to return, he knew he was walking away from something special.

…..

When Jim reached the outskirts of Sleepyside, he turned and looked back at the town he had hoped to call home and sighed deeply. Things hadn't worked out the way he had hoped.

He turned again and started walking away slowly, feet dragging, if only he had been able to stay, he remembered Trixie and Honey fighting over him the day they met, both wanting him to come and live with her family, if only it had been possible, he thought, Honey would have made a swell sister.

Seeing Honey's home, had put a stop to that foolish idea, she obviously came from a wealthy family, and what parent in their right mind, would want to take in a fifteen year old runaway they knew nothing about. Even if they were to consider it, they would have to talk to Jonesy first, and it would be his word against Jonesy's. Who would believe him against a respected businessman? Jonesy knew just how to manipulate people, Jim had tried to tell his teachers in Albany what was happening at home, but Jonesy convinced them that Jim had taken the death of his parents badly and was acting out due to his grief, and that he really did care about Jim and was doing his best to help and support him. Jim snorted, remembering the beating he got from Jonesy that night for 'blabbing on him.'

No, the best thing Jim could do was to carry on, hopefully he could get a job at one of the boy's camps he told Trixie and Honey about, and if that didn't work out, there was always the cattle boats. Although he hoped it wouldn't come to that, if he ended up working on a cattle boat, who knew when he would be able to return to Sleepyside, hopefully, he could find some farm work somewhere instead, he could get himself settled, start college, while waiting until he was eighteen, then when Jonesy no longer had any hold over him, he could return to sleepyside, and Trixie.

Jim kept walking heading upstate, he planned to buy a bicycle in the next town he came across, he couldn't chance buying one in Sleepyside, his red hair stood out and he didn't want to risk running into Jonesy. He was sure Jonesy would stick around to try and claim his uncle's land in Jim's name.

As the sun rose in the sky, Jim got further and further from Sleepyside, walking away from his future.

…..

"What did you do Grandma Trixie, when you found out Grandpa Jim had left?"

Trixie closed her eyes, memories flashing forth.

…..

When Trixie woke the next morning, sunlight was streaming into the room, and she realized that she and Honey must have slept very late. She rolled over onto her elbow and reached across to the other twin bed and poked Honey. Wake up, sleepy head!"

"I am awake," Honey had replied, while keeping her eyes tightly shut. "I've been trying to figure out for the past half hour whether it was all a nightmare or not."

"It was not." Trixie swung out of bed, "Let's get dressed and hurry up the hill to see how Jim is." In truth Trixie was anxious to see Jim, she was afraid he would have left already, he did tell them he was leaving this morning, and after what happened with the Mansion and with his Stepfather, Trixie had a sinking feeling that they wouldn't see Jim again for a long time. The thought brought a dull ache to her chest. She didn't share her suspicions with Honey though, she didn't want to upset her, in case she was wrong and Jim was waiting for them.

After they were dressed and ready to go, she made a quick stop in the kitchen long enough to scoop two oranges out of the refrigerator, she handed one to Honey explaining, "We can eat these on the way up, and have the rest of our breakfast with Jim. Now that Jonesy thinks he died in the fire, maybe he'll stick around here a few days longer."

Trixie hoped her words were true, that Jim had decided not to leave after all; the last week had been the best week of her life, meeting Honey and then finding Jim. Living so far out of Sleepyside, made it hard to keep in contact with school friends during the long months of summer holiday. With Brian and Mart away, she had been bored and lonely. But then Honey had moved in, and they'd found Jim. Honey was the best friend she had always wanted, and Jim was like another big brother, _not that she really needed any more of those_, she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

As they made their way up the Hill towards the old Mansion, Trixie came to a decision. _When Dad gets back from dropping Moms and Bobby off I am going to talk to him about adopting Jim_, she was sure once she told her father just how wonderful Jim was, he would be happy to let him come and live with them.

As they pushed through the thicket into the clearing, the air was strong with the smell of smoke and scorched wood. They whistled out "Bob _white!_ Bob _White!"_ over and over, but there was no answering call from the hidden summerhouse.

Trixie felt a sense of loss closing over her, but she tried to stay positive, "He must still be asleep," she said, not really believing it, Jim had always been awake and up whenever they arrived in the past, "Jim, she yelled. "It's all right. Come on out."

There was no sound except the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and the distant rumble of thunder in the overcast sky.

"Maybe he got smothered," Honey breathed. "There was so much smoke around here last night, and the windows of the summerhouse are choked with vines."

Trixie felt herself trembling with unease, _please let him still be here, please let him just be asleep_, she thought to herself as she dropped to her knees and crawled as fast as she could under the old arbour calling out. "Wake up, Jim! It's us, Trixie and Honey."

When Trixie finally opened the door to the summerhouse, there was no sign of Jim, "He's gone," she wailed. "I was afraid he'd run away first thing in the morning, Now we'll never see him again, Honey."

Honey's hazel eyes had clouded in tears. "Oh why didn't he wait to say good-bye, I hoped that now that he doesn't have to worry about Jonesy anymore, he might come and live with us."

"Me, too," Trixie moaned, the dull ache she had felt earlier in the morning had returned; only it seemed to be heavier and more painful than before. As her eyes grew accustomed to the semi-darkness she spied a piece of paper on the floor. It was held in place with the little jewel leather case they had found in the Mansion. "It's a letter from Jim," she cried excitedly. "Help me pull away some of these branches, Honey, so we can read it."

_Dear Trixie,_

_You and Honey are great sports, but this is good-bye. I heard Jonesy yelling last night, and now that he thinks I'm dead my troubles are over._

_But what do you think? Early this morning I tripped over that old mattress that you dragged out of the house, and I guess that it must have been so trampled by the firemen that the ticking tore into shreds when my knees hit it. And then I saw that old mattress I'd been sleeping on every night was stuffed with money! Not half a million dollars but enough to keep me going for a long time. you were right. A treasure was hidden in the Mansion and in the very room where you said all along we'd find it._

_As soon as I get settle somewhere, I'll come back and repay you two for all you've done for me. But in the meantime, I want you to have my great-aunts ring to remember me by. After all, you found it, and you saved the money from the fire. If you like, I think you can sell it for enough to buy that horse you want so much. _

_Please, don't you and Honey forget me. I'll see you sometime._

_Yours Jim_

Trixie found herself fighting back tears, and she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. I only knew him for a week, and yet I feel so sad and lonely again now that he's gone, I'll never forget him. Trixie was glad she had Honey to share this experience with, at least they could talk about Jim together, keeping the memories alive, and hopefully one day he would come back, just like he promised.

"Honey, He really has gone. We're going to miss him like anything, and I wouldn't think of selling this ring. I'll earn the money for a horse and keep this to remember Jim by. But we'll never forget him, will we, Honey?" Trixie said sadly.

Honey smiled. "You know, I've got one of my funny feelings about that. I've got a sort of premonition that we're going to see him again. Soon."

At Honey's word, Trixie felt a small sense of relief; she was learning to trust Honey's 'feelings'.

Just then they heard a man's voice on the other side of the summer house. "Hello! I can hear you two, but I can't see you. Where are you?"

Trixie and Honey grabbed each other in fright, both worried it was Jonesy, come back to make sure Jim was really dead.

"Hello there." The voice called again, and they sighed in relief, it wasn't Jonesy's voice.

Trixie had hardly been able to contain her excitement _and_ frustration after that, the man had been George Rainsford, Uncle James' attorney, and he was looking for Jim, it turned out that there was half a million dollars for Jim to inherit, but they had to find him first. Trixie and Honey told him what Jim's life with Jonesy had been like, and to their surprise they found that Mr Rainsford had been doing some investigating of his own, and already knew Jonesy wasn't a competent guardian, Mr Rainsford planned to take the matter to court and have another guardian appointed. If only Jim had waited!

Fortunately though, Honey came up with a perfectly perfect idea! They would find him. Honey's parents owned a trailer that they hardly used, and Honey was sure, once they, along with Mr Rainsford, who it coincidently turned out, knew Honey's parents quite well, explained to Miss Trask the importance of finding Jim right away, she would agree to take them on a trip across New York State to the boys camps Jim had talked about.

Trixie was just about bursting with excitement by the time her father returned home from Dropping Moms and Bobby off at the seaside. As soon as she saw her father's car turn into the driveway from Glen Road, she raced out the back door to stop him before he reached the garage.

"Dad! Dad!' she shouted. "We're going on a trailer trip, Honey Wheeler and I, with her governess, Miss Trask, to try and find Jim Frayne who has run away again."

Her father stopped the car and leaned out the window, with a puzzled frown on his face, "What on earth are you talking about Trixie? Who is Jim Frayne?"

Trixie realised then, that of course her parents hadn't known about Jim, she started to tell her father all about Jim, how they had found him, why he had run away from Jonesy, and the fire the night before that had burned the Mansion to the ground. As she told her story, her father got out of the car and came and sat with her on the terrace.

Trixie hugged her knees rocking back and forth. "Oh Dad, Jim is really the most wonderful boy I ever knew. His ambition in life is to own and run a camp for orphan boys so they can learn how to be good at sports and how to get along in the woods at the same time that they have school lessons." Trixie ignored the strange look her father was giving her and continued. "So that's why we feel sure he's trying now to get a job at one of those three big camps upstate. He could be a junior counsellor, like Brian and Mart, or junior athletic instructor, because he's very good at everything, and although he's only fifteen, he did two years of high school in one, and won a scholarship to college-"Trixie finally stopped, completely out of breath.

"He sounds like a great lad," her father said laughing, Trixie couldn't see what was so funny, but she didn't care, if her father didn't let her go, she would just die!

Finally her father had given his permission. Trixie had been excited, they were leaving the very next day. She was sure they would find Jim, and everything would work out. Trixie went to bed that night dreaming about their reunion with Jim.

…..

"Where did you go Grandpa Jim?

…..

Jim brought a bicycle in the next town as he planned. He found a hardware store and brought himself some canvas to make a tent from, a mosquito net and an army blanket. He then looked around for a second hand clothing store and got another change of clothes. With the bicycle loaded up, he continued heading upstate.

Many hours later, as the sun started to set slowly, Jim decided it was time to find somewhere to spend the night, he pulled off the road and headed a short way into the woods, hoping to find a clearing close to the road. Fortunately he was in luck, and he quickly stretched the canvas between two trees for shelter, spread the army blanket out, and then covered himself with the mosquito net. Thankful that he had stopped at the last village he'd been through and brought himself something to eat, he lay down exhausted and quickly drifted off to sleep.

He woke as the early sun was rising in the sky, rays of sunlight shining through the trees. He lay there a bit longer, planning his day, but inevitably his thoughts turned to Trixie, he wondered what she thought when she found his note, was she angry at him for leaving without saying goodbye. He hoped she would understand, he couldn't risk staying around longer, no matter how much he wanted too.

Jim finally forced himself to get up and break camp, once he was packed up, he hit the road, hoping to reach Rushkill Farms sometime later in the day. He brought himself some breakfast and a bottle of water at the next township he passed through, as well as a map, and he found to his delight, he was only 10 miles from Rushkill Farms, the sun was high in the sky and the heat was blistering, but Jim kept going, restless energy driving him on.

As he got closer he started to notice No Trespassing signs, and when he looked in the distance he could see a barbed wire fence surrounding the camp. He found the gate that lead into the Camp, but it was securely bolted shut. He was just about to leave, when he heard a gruff male voice call out to him.

"Can I help you?"

Jim turned and saw a man with yellow expressionless eyes, on a dusty grey horse riding towards the gate, and he felt uneasy, "No." he said, "I'm just out for a bike ride, exploring the area."

"Well, go and explore somewhere else." The man replied crossly.

Jim nodded and turned his bike around, heading back the way he had come, he hadn't asked the man if they were looking for any more counsellors, he got the distinct impression if he had, the man would have been suspicious of him and reported him to the police, and that was the last thing Jim needed.

But now he had to find himself somewhere to set up camp, it was getting too late to visit one of the other camps in the area, so headed back the way he had come, he had passed a wooded area, about five miles back, he would find another clearing and set up camp for the night.

An hour later and Jim was set up for the night, his canvas had been stretched between two large trees, and he had set up an outdoor spit as well as collected enough firewood for the night. He then picked up his gun, and walked towards the field he had seen earlier, he planned on shooting a rabbit for his dinner.

Jim returned shortly after dusk with two rabbits, and he quickly prepared them for roasting over his spit. As he sat there, slowly rotating the meat, again his thoughts turned to Trixie, wondering how she was, hoping Jonesy hadn't found out they had helped him in anyway. He would never forgive himself if her or Honey got hurt because of him. _If only my mother hadn't married Jonesy, and we had gone to look for Uncle James instead_, he found himself thinking. How different life would have been then.

Jim felt the pangs of loneliness welling up again, and he shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about the past, and what ifs. Tomorrow he would bike to Pine Hollow Camp and apply for a job as a counsellor there; hopefully it would be a much friendlier place. Once he had eaten, he put the fire out, making sure it was completely extinguished, and buried the leftover carcass' before climbing into his makeshift tent and dropping into a deep sleep.

Jim rose early the next morning, and headed towards the brook that ran close by, he quickly undressed and washed himself as best he could, before putting on the second hand clothing he had brought. Grabbing his bicycle out from under the bushes where he had hidden it, he started pedalling towards Pine Hollow; hopefully if he got a job there, he would be able to sleep in a proper bed that night.

He biked along the highway for a few miles before finding a trail with a sign leading to Pine Hollow, and he quickly turned onto it, hoping it wouldn't be too rough for biking. Half an hour later, he found himself at the top of a hill, looking down at a large camp sprawled around a lake. There were several small cabins and one large one nestling among the pine trees. The lake was dotted with boys swimming. He could also see stables set up to one side, and horses roaming in a paddock close by. Jim was impressed with the set up, he would love to work there. Pushing himself off, he coasted down the hill towards the camp, and asked to speak to the Head.

He was introduced to Mr Samuels, who he liked immediately, but when he asked if they were looking for any junior counsellors or athletic instructors, Mr Samuels had told him that all the available positions were fill for the year, but if he would like to come back next year with a letter from his parents, he would be happy to interview him for a job.

Jim thanked him, and walked back to where he had left his bike feeling dejected. He knew the chances of getting a job at one of the camps had been slim at best, but he had still hoped he would get lucky. But now it was two down and only one more to go.

Jim decided to purchase some more supplies, if things didn't work out with Wilson Ranch, he would be sleeping in a tent for a while. Checking his map, he found there was a trailer park close by called Autoville, so he headed in that direction. Jim quickly found a quaint little general store and purchased some canned foods, as well as a Boy Scout Kit of cooking utensils. Then turning around again, he headed back to his campsite, by the time he returned, it was getting dark, so he heated up a can of soup, and mixed together water and evaporated milk to make a drink, which he drunk quickly, before turning in.

Jim woke suddenly, breaking out in a cold sweat. Finally the realisation washed over that it was only a dream, Jonesy wasn't standing over him with a belt, about to whip him. He had gotten away from that evil man. He lay there, trying to fall back to sleep, but the remnants of the dream kept him wide awake, it had been so real, so vivid. But now those days were over, Jim didn't have to worry about Jonesy anymore.

He forced his mind to dwell on more pleasant thoughts, his father and mother, and the small house they lived in in Rochester, memories of family celebrations, just the three of them, how loved he had felt. His father's green eyes smiling down at him in pride and his mother's filled with tears of joy when he had won his first spelling competition. Tears were falling freely from his own eyes, as he wept for all he had lost, after his mother died, he hadn't had time to grieve, not properly, she hadn't even been cold in her grave, before Jonesy had started working him hard and beating him even harder. Finally now all alone, he couldn't hold the grief and anguish in any longer, and he howled, great big wracking sobs, that shook his whole body in torment. Until he finally fell into a deep sleep, emotionally worn out.

When Jim finally rose the next morning, he knew it was the day he had to make decisions, he would visit Wilson Ranch as planned, but if that didn't pan out, then he would need to find work elsewhere, or move on. He briefly contemplated sending a letter to Trixie and Honey, letting them know his change in plans, but he quickly dismissed that idea, it was too soon. Jonesy could still be hanging around, and he couldn't risk anyone else seeing the letter and reading it. Forcing his mind onto his morning chores Jim prepared himself for the day ahead.

Finally after consulting his map, he was on his way, biking along the road, in the opposite direction he had taken to Pine Hollow Camp, it wasn't long after leaving his camp site, that he noticed an old orchard filled with apple trees, and where there was an orchard there was likely to be a farm. Maybe if things didn't work out at Wilson Ranch, he could get a few days' work there. Committing to memory the location, Jim pedalled on. Finally after a long ride, he arrived at Wilson Ranch. He was taken to a Mr Ditmar who was the owner, and introduced himself.

"I would love to give you a job here young man, we need an athletics' instructor for our nursery group, I'll tell you what. You get your parents to get in contact with me right away, and you can start immediately." Mr Ditmar told him.

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate your taking the time to talk to me." Jim told him, disappointed, but not wanting to show it, least the man got suspicious.

"Are you from around these parts young man?"

"I'm living here now, but I'm originally from Rochester, Sir." Jim replied.

"Oh, it's a lovely area here, I'm sure you and your parents will be very happy here."

"Yes, it is very lovely." Jim hated the fact that, although he wasn't lying, he wasn't being completely honest either, it went against everything his father and mother had taught him. "Well, I'd better get going Sir, thank you again for your time." Jim quickly added, before Mr Ditmar could ask him any more questions.

"Righto then, I'll look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Good bye Sir." Jim said before, collecting his bike and starting the long trek back to his campsite.

As he biked along, Jim gathered his thoughts, well, I guess I'll be paying that farm I saw a visit, hopefully I can get a few days' work, while I decide where to go next. The only place Jim really wanted to go next was Sleepyside, but that was impossible.

He passed the old orchard again, and looked around trying to spot the farm house, but all he could see was an old barn off in the distance, almost hidden behind some old trees. He decided to carry on to his campsite, it looked like it would rain shortly, and he wanted to get under cover.

As Jim neared his campsite, he could hear the sound of crying, he looked around confused. There wasn't anyone in sight, he hadn't passed any vehicles on his way back, and he thought maybe it was a wild animal he could hear, but he dismissed that, his father had taught him well, and he knew that was not the sound of any wild animal he knew. Following the crying, he silently crept through the woods.

It wasn't long before Jim found a young girl tangled in the bramble by her long hair.

"Hey there," he said quietly, not wanting to frighten her too much. "Let's see if I can help you get free, what's your name? I'm Jim."

"Joeanne," sobbed the young girl, "I've been stuck here for ages, I thought no one was ever going to come!"

"Where are your parents?" Jim asked her.

Joeanne looked down at the ground, and quietly said. "I ran away, I didn't mean too, well, I did at first, because I was so angry, but now I wish I hadn't."

Jim's gut tightened at her words; did she run away because they didn't treat her well? He didn't want to pry though, and instead he concentrated on trying to free her, but it wasn't working, her hair was well and truly tangled in the bramble.

"I'm sorry Joeanne, but the only way to get you free is going to be by cutting your hair, I've got my pocket knife with me, if you'll just hold still, it will only take a couple of seconds." Jim told her gently.

"okay." She whispered, before standing very still.

"There, all done now." Jim declared only a moment later.

Joeanne gave Jim a grateful smile as she finally stepped away from the bush that had held her in place for so long.

"How did you get tangled up in the bush in the first place?" Jim asked her.

"I was trying to hide." Joeanne told him sheepishly, "There were these two girls, and I was ashamed to see them, because my little sister Sally stole their dog."

"Oh." Was all Jim managed to get out, before Joeanne continued.

"They were really nice about it, but I still feel embarrassed, but I wish I hadn't hidden, maybe they could have helped me find my parents." Joeanne whimpered.

Just then, Jim felt some large raindrops falling through the leaves, and he quickly grabbed Joeanne's hand and lead her back to his campsite, they both climbed in under the heavy canvas just in time.

"When did you run away Joeanne?" Jim asked her.

"Only yesterday, my parents were heading this way though, that's why I came here, I hope I can find them." Joeanne started to sob again.

Jim put a comforting hand on her shoulder and promised to help her find them. Joeanne finally gave him a watery smile, and they settled back to wait the rain out. All the while Jim was pondering how he could help her find her parents.

As the afternoon wore on, the rain finally stopped, Joeanne hadn't wanted to talk; she had insisted Jim cut her other pigtail off as well, since she was sure she looked silly with just one hair braid. Then she had fallen off to sleep, Jim was shocked to learn she had spent the previous night, on her own in the woods, without any cover or protection. He quickly set about heating up some soup for them both and made some more milk to drink. He knew she wouldn't be comfortable sharing the tent with him for a night, so he planned to head back to the old barn he had seen, once he was sure she was set for the night.

A couple of hours later, he was on his way to the old barn with his mug and bible, he had fed Joeanne when she woke, and had made sure she was safe and secure in his tent and promised to return in the morning before leaving for the barn. He had thought about teaching her the Bob _white _whistle so that she knew it was him when he came back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It had been the special signal he had with Trixie and Honey.

When Jim arrived at the old barn he had been surprised to find it fill of appliances, he wondered if one of the shopkeepers in town owned the barn and used it for storage. Too tired to head back to the campsite, and not wanting to frighten Joeanne, he decided to climb up into the loft anyway and he fell fast asleep.

When Jim got back to his campsite early the next morning, Joeanne was already awake; he quickly got the fire going and made some breakfast for them both. After they had tidied up the campsite, Jim decided to head into the closest town to buy a bike for Joeanne, that way they would be able to cover more ground.

By the end of the day, Jim and Joeanne had biked for miles, but there had been no sign of her parents or of the red trailer Joeanne said they were travelling in, Jim began to wonder if they had come this far after all. Maybe they had gone back to look for her. Well, the best thing we can do is stay put and wait for them. Tomorrow I'll go the farm I saw and see about a job, and I'll keep my ears open in case there's any word about a missing girl.

That decided, and Joeanne once again safely tucked away in the tent, Jim headed back to the barn for another night, hoping that he wouldn't run into the owner, fortunately he was in luck, and again he fell fast asleep in the loft.

The sound of voices early the next morning woke him from his deep sleep. He could hear two men talking, slowly it dawned on him, that this wasn't a storage warehouse, but rather the two men he could hear were thieves, they were stealing trailers, stripping them out, and then dumping them. They were planning on selling all those stolen appliances in another town.

Just then a squirrel ran across a beam above Jim's head making a loud noise, the two men below looked up.

"What was that?" one asked.

"Don't know, but it came from up there." Came the answer.

"Let's take a look then." The first one replied.

Jim could hear them climbing up the ladder and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Moments later he felt a sharp prod in his side, and he slowly stretched out, as if he was just waking up.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked a bushy haired man.

"I was just looking for a place to sleep Mister, I'm sorry; I'll be leaving right away." Jim answered. Hoping the men would believe him, it wasn't a lie, he was looking for somewhere to sleep.

The other man looked at him closely, and laughed. "You run away from reform school boy? I'll tell you what, I won't report you to the troopers, if you high tail it now, and don't mention this place to anyone okay. See that van down there?" the man pointed to the van that was now parked in the barn, and Jim nodded. "Well, see what it says on the side, we're running a legitimate storage and moving business here, not a hotel. Now beat it kid!"

Jim quickly gathered up his bible, and his cup, the man had been stared at it quite intently, and he was worried, he might have recognised his name on it.

"Sure thing Mister, won't happen again, I promise." Jim said, before climbing down from the loft and heading out of the barn.

Once he was sure he was out of sight, he hid his bible and mug and doubled back, using the trees to hide his approach. The two men had been distracted by something further back in the barn, and Jim was able to sneak up to the back of the van, and loosen the valve core on one tire, that way they would have a nice slow leak, then he grabbed the tire jack from the boot and hid it in one of the stalls before slipping noiselessly from the barn again.

On his way back to the campsite and Joeanne, he hoped that he if he was able to get work at the farm, he would also get a chance to ring the troopers to report the thieves.

As luck would have it, when Jim and Joeanne arrived at the farm house, I nice motherly type of lady answered the door. Jim politely asked her if they needed any help in the fields.

"Well, I'll be! Thank the Lord!" she exclaimed. "Yes young man we do! Our hired hand fell out of a tree, breaking his leg, and now we've got a bean crop that needs picking I'm sure my husband will be pleased to put you and your brother to work."

"Ah, thanks Ma'am, we appreciate it." Jim stammered.

"I'm Mrs Smith, what's your names?" She asked them.

"Call me Win." Jim answered her.

"Short for Winthrop?" she asked.

And he nodded his head.

"And what's your name lambie?" she asked Joeanne.

"Joe." Was the quick clear answer she got.

"Righto then, if you'll both head down there towards that field, you'll find my husband working, his names Mr Smith, you tell him I sent you. I'll see you both back here for lunch, and dinner. And if you need it, a bed for the night too." With that Mrs Smith sent them off with a huge smile on her face.

Jim and Joeanne found Mr Smith, and he put them straight to work, picking beans, it wasn't hard work, and Jim found himself thinking back over the events of the early morning. He planned to use the phone back at the farm house when they had lunch, he would ring the local police station. Hopefully the tire would go flat somewhere close by and they would be stranded making it easier for them to be found.

Lunch in the Smith household was a noisy affair, simply because Mrs Smith enjoyed talking. Jim was able to sneak away and try the phone twice, but both times, he heard a buzzing sound on the line, and thinking that someone was using the line he hung up quickly. Frustrated he thought about going to the police station, but he knew if he did that, they would ask too many questions. He just hoped he had been able to slow them down enough.

Finally at the end of the day, both Jim and Joeanne were tired and sore, but they had made a good dent in the bean crop. Mrs Smith insisted that they both stay the night, after feeding them, Jim wanted nothing more than to return to his campsite, but the look on Joeanne's face stopped him, he could tell she wanted to stay, but would be too scared to do so on her own, so in the end he agreed reluctantly to stay.

The next morning they were hard at work in the bean field again, Mr Smith was happy, they had gotten so much accomplished the day before; he reckoned they have it all done by that night. Jim felt tied, he would need to move on, and find work elsewhere, but he had Joeanne to consider. He wondered what Mrs Smith would do, if he told her the truth, he felt certain that they would take care of Joeanne, and help her find her family. He decided once they had finished picking the crop, he would sit down with Joeanne and Mr and Mrs Smith and explain the situation.

By mid-morning they had covered a lot of ground, and the crow called Jimmy, that Mrs Smith had told them about last night at dinner kept hanging around Jim, in the end Mr Smith suggested that Jim take him for a walk in the old apple orchard, in the hope, Jimmy Crow would fly off home once they got there. As he and Joeanne walked through the old gnarled Apple Trees he heard a voice, a voice he didn't think he would hear again for a long time.

"Jim! It's Honey and Trixie."

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head, he must be seeing things. But when he opened his eyes again, there they were, right in front of him.

Joeanne murmured something to him but he wasn't listening to her words, all he could see and hear was Trixie and Honey. Trixie's face had broken out in a smile, and he found himself grinning broadly in response. "Well I never!" He shouted. "You two tracked me down in less than a week, you sleuths, you!"

Honey had taken one of his hands, while Trixie was clutching the other arm. Then suddenly they all began talking at once.

It was bedlam.

"It sure is good to see you girls again -"

"oh, Jim, my father went to school with your father-"

"You don't have to worry about Jonesy any more, Jim, because Mr. Rainsford-"

And then Joeanne chimed in making the confusion even worse. "I saw you riding down the road on horseback and I hid in the woods-"

Jim held up his hand for silence. "One at a time puh-leeze," he commanded. "And is there any reason why we can't have a second breakfast in Mrs Smith nice sunny kitchen while we talk?"

"Wonderful," Trixie cried. "She's such a darling I know she'll love hearing every word we say."

As they made their way back to the farmhouse, Jim felt all kinds of emotions coursing through him, he was so happy to see Trixie and Honey again, but at the same time, he felt fear. If they had been able to find him so easily, then there was no reason why Jonesy couldn't. He was glad he had planned on leaving tonight after they finished picking the beans, but at least this time, he would get to say good-bye.

Within a few minutes, they were all back in Mrs Smith kitchen, while she cooked scrambled eggs, she dominated the conversation. Jim was surprised to find out that Mrs Smith had known all along that he and Joeanne weren't brothers, and that she realised 'Joe' was a girl. The good news was though, that Joeanne's parents were somewhere close by, Mr and Mrs Smith had fed them the night before Jim and Joeanne turned up. Finally the story of why Joeanne had run away came out, it involved a Red Trailer that her father had 'borrowed' , Joeanne had felt embarrassed about it, and had run away. But that had all been resolved.

Jim was happy to hear the latest news on the trailer thieves from Trixie and Honey, it turned out hey had had a run in with them themselves, he inwardly cringed at the danger they had put themselves in, but at the same time he couldn't help but be impressed even more by Trixie's courage.

"You girls certainly get around. I suppose the whereabouts of Joeanne's family at the moment is no mystery to you either." He didn't really expect them to know, he was just teasing them.

"It isn't," Trixie had answered him tartly. "And as soon as we've finished eating Mrs Smith out of house and home, we're going to take Joeanne there, all three of us."

Jim wished he could go with them, he would have loved to see Joeanne returned to her parents, but he couldn't, he had promised to help Mr Smith pick the beans, and now with Joeanne's situation resolved, he could again hit the road and put some distance between himself and Jonesy. But this time he would find a way to stay in touch with the girls, especially Trixie, seeing her again had made him realise just how much he had missed her in the past week.

When he told Trixie of his plans to leave again, Mrs Smith had spoken up, telling him that he couldn't leave, she even called him by his name, Jim Frayne! Jim had been astounded to realise that she had known who he was all along, but had kept silent, although she couldn't understand why he wanted to run away from half a million dollars!

"Half a million dollars," he repeated dazedly. "Then Trixie was right." Then his mouth widen into a smile. "Why, I can even buy my freedom from Jonesy with that much money. I'll take enough to see me through college and he can have the rest." Jim couldn't believe it, he was free, he was sure if he gave Jonesy the money he would leave him alone. He could go to college like he planned, but he wouldn't go to the college in Albany where he had gotten his scholarship, he would use the money to find one in New York, closer to Sleepyside, closer to Trixie.

"Indeed, he can't," Trixie broke into his thoughts. "He won't see one cent of it. Mr Rainsford, who's the executor of your great-uncles estate, has already made arrangements to appoint another guardian."

Just at that moment, Mr Smith had returned with Joeanne's father right behind him. As bedlam broke out again, Jim took a moment to reflect on Trixie's words. He was truly free, Jonesy couldn't hurt him anymore.

Mrs Smiths' excited words broke into his thoughts. She was offering him a place with them, he could have a home again, a family. Although it wasn't as close to Sleepyside as he would have liked, he realised what it meant, the fact that the Smiths knew Trixie, would mean they could stay in touch easily enough, and he could still go to college in New York city, which wasn't far from Sleepyside.

"I'll be here my very first Christmas vacation," he promised, "and thanksgiving too, if you'll have me." Feeling truly blessed for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly, Honey burst into tears. "I want him for my brother," she had wailed. "You don't need him, Mrs Smith, not with all the Darnell's. But I haven't anybody."

"There there," Mr Smith said soothingly. "Pay no attention to Mary; she's never satisfied no matter how many blessings the good Lord bestows on her. Seven sons of her own she has, and five grandsons. I must say I'd like to have young Frayne stay with us, but if you have other plans for him, so be it."

Jim heard Trixie laughing, and guessed she was laughing at how everyone was arranging his life for him, much the same way, she and Honey had when they first met, and he winked at her before standing up. He was feeling overcome with emotions, if he had a choice of where he would live, it would be with Honey and her family, right in Sleepyside, but he couldn't see her parents really agreeing to let him live with them. Needing sometime to get his emotions back under control, he said. "It's dry enough now to work in the garden, let's all go pick beans."

But that wasn't what had happened; instead Mr Smith had sent him off with Trixie and Honey, telling them all to come back for tea. Once they were outside the Smiths cosy farmhouse, Trixie had grabbed his hand, "Come on," she cried, "we'll cut through the orchard and the fields to Autoville. I can't wait to show you to Miss Trask and telephone Mr Rainsford that we found you."

Having Trixie's hand in his felt right, so Jim tightened his grip on her hand, and let her pull him along. Honey started to say something, but Trixie cut her off, asking Jim what he had been doing since he left the Mansion. So as they headed back to Autoville, Jim started to tell them about his adventures in the past week. He couldn't help but marvel how close they had come to each other at different times through the week. They had even found out about his visit to Wilson Ranch.

"Wilson Ranch is a swell place. I'd like to get a job there." He told them.

"You can, now," Honey said in a sad little voice. "But oh, Jim, I do wish you'd spend the rest of the summer with us."

There was nothing Jim would have liked more than to do just that.

"Now, Honey," Trixie had cried impatiently. "Don't start that again. Wait until Jim meets your family."

Jim chuckled. "If they're half as nice as you, Honey, I'll be satisfied." Jim suddenly remembered Honey's words when they had all met again in apple orchard. "What were you saying about our fathers going to school together?"

"They did," Honey said. "Mr Rainsford told me so. He wants to appoint Dad as your guardian, you see."

"That would be swell," Jim said enthusiastically. If Honey's father knew his father, it could make a difference to whether they accepted him or not, but he couldn't get his hopes up. "Maybe when your dad gets a look at me, he won't want the bother of it."

Finally they had arrived at Autoville and stopped at the Swan, only to find a note pinned to the door from Miss Trask, asking them to come right over to the cafeteria.

The only words Jim could use to describe what happened next, was a dream come true!

They wanted him! They actually wanted him. Jim couldn't believe it, he had woken up this morning with no family, nothing, and now, he had two options before him, staying with the Smiths, or living with Honey and her family. He couldn't believe how things had changed so drastically in only a matter of hours.

"You don't have to answer now, Jim," Mrs Wheeler had said. "We'd like to take out adoption papers right away, but it wouldn't be fair not to give you a chance to get to know us better first."

Jim grinned. "It isn't that Mrs Wheeler," he said sincerely. "I know Honey and there isn't anyone I'd rather have for a sister, but you and Mr Wheeler don't know anything about _me_."

"We know more than you think," Mrs Wheeler had replied.

Jim had been about to say something else, but Trixie broke in, in her usual exuberant manner. "He's just great, Mrs Wheeler," she exploded, and then told them all about how Jim had taken care of Joeanne and had fixed the tire on the trailer thieves van, and how Mrs Smith wanted him to stay with her forever and ever.

"If you don't adopt him, she will," Trixie finished breathlessly. Jim, who had tried to interrupt her several times during her speech, sigh aloud with relief.

"Oh, heck," he groaned, "Trixie's trying to make me out a hero. Don't pay any attention to her!" he cried, but secretly he had been happy listening to Trixie, she obviously wanted him to stay with the Wheelers, and that made him feel good inside.

Honey had reached over and tapped her father's knee, "Please, Daddy," she begged Adopt Jim right this minute. You don't know Mrs Smith. She's the smartest woman I ever heard of. If you don't watch out, she'll get him first."

Jim burst into laughter, happiness welling up inside him. "I don't know how you feel about it, sir, but as far as I'm concerned I'd consider myself very lucky if _you'd_ consider trying me out for the rest of the summer."

A lot of laughter and 'consider's' later, it was settled, Jim had a home.

"Oh Jim, it is settled, isn't it?" Honey asked him.

Jim's green eyes sparkled, and a slow grin spread over his freckled face. "From where I sit, it is Sis, so you'd better watch your step from now on."

There was a loud noise as Trixie suddenly jumped up from the table and ran outside, Jim felt confused at first, thinking maybe she didn't want him to stay after all, and he looked across at Honey, who looked just as confused.

"Some people find it difficult to show their emotions and feelings around others, I'm sure Trixie's very happy with this outcome." Ms Trask spoke up, looking at Honey and Jim, then wanting to give Honey some time alone with her parents, she suggested to Jim that he go outside and get Trixie for lunch.

Jim slowly rose from the table and followed Trixie outside, he found her standing on the terrace, looking out, taking deep breaths.

"They're waiting for you at a table inside." He said, giving her a little push. "In you go, kid; I'm top man around here now."

Trixie had tossed her head at him grinning. "Just you wait till Brian and Mart come back from camp Jim Frayne, Then we'll see whose boss around here."

As Jim walked back into the cafeteria, Trixie following him, he felt at peace. Staying with Honey and her family would mean he could spend time with Trixie, there would be no need to rush anything, she was still young, they would become friend's first, good friends, even best friends, and then when they were both old enough and ready, the future would be theirs to make of it what they wanted, together.

**a/n. another long chapter, I decided in the end, not to edit anything out of this chapter, even though it probably drags a little, and I will probably go back and add in all the bits I left out of the previous Chapter as I feel that books one and two are really important to the Trixie Belden series. **

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this chapter. Please review. **


	4. It's Life Jim, But Not As We Know It

**It's Life Jim, But Not As We Know It!**

"So that's how you got your new family, Grandpa Jim?"

Jim smiled, and nodded his head. "No one could ask for a better second family."

"And you solved a mystery along the way Grandma Trixie!" asked Timmy, one of TJ and Devon's son's.

Trixie laughed at the look of fascination and awe she could see on young Timmy's face, _definitely another 'detective' in the making_, she thought to herself.

"Yes we did, but with a lot of help." Trixie replied.

"And then you all went home and lived happily ever after!" said Tinesha, Katie's youngest grand-daughter, and Trixie laughed. Tinesha was a carbon copy of her grandmother, a real _girly girl_, who loved to read about princesses and 'happy ever afters'.

"Yes we did, eventually, but it did take some time and hard work to get there." Trixie told her.

"What happened?" Asked another wide eyed grandchild.

Trixie's mind slipped back in time .

…..

Trixie and Jim returned to the table and lunch was ordered, once they had all finished eating, Mr and Mrs Wheeler had started to make plans, they wanted to head back to Sleepyside immediately with Honey and Jim, then after a good night's sleep, they would travel into New York to meet Mr Rainsford at his offices to finalise the adoption, and then they would go shopping, Madeleine had insisted eyeing Jim's clothing.

Jim had gone rigid beside her, and Trixie looked over at him wondering what was wrong.

"Um, do you mind, that is if it's okay with you, can we wait another day please? Mr and Mrs Smith invited us back for a party to celebrate, and I would really like the chance to say goodbye and thank them." Jim had asked quietly and nervously.

Matthew watched Jim closely before smiling and nodding his head. "I wouldn't mind meeting the both of them myself." He said.

"What about our appointment with George? We'll never get back to New York on time if we stay another night here." Madeleine had spoken up.

"Its fine Madeleine, that will give me more time to set things in motion. I'll still head back to New York tonight, and get to work on organising the paperwork first thing tomorrow; it will all be ready for you when you arrive." Mr Rainsford had answered.

Madeleine had finally nodded in agreement. Trixie remembered Honey's words about the trailer and how her Mother had refused to stay in it, because it was too uncomfortable, and she wondered if that was why Madeleine had wanted to head back home immediately, there wasn't many 'comfortable' options here at Autoville.

"I guess we can find somewhere to stay for a night." She said, rather nervously.

Matthew had smiled at her and squeezed her hand, while Honey had again jumped up and thrown her arms around her mother hugging her.

Trixie watched as Mrs Wheeler tried to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye, she seemed startled by Honey's actions.

"Gleeps!" Trixie cried out. "It's almost 3 o'clock, we had better get back to the farm soon, or Mrs Smith will come after us with her hair brush!" Honey and Jim laughed, remembering Mrs Smith's 'threat' to beat Joeanne with the hairbrush.

"Yup, let's get going, and I guess I had better swing by my campsite and pack it up, I won't be needing it anymore." Jim said quietly.

"Right, well then, let's go!" Matthew had spoken up. "The car is this way." He motioned as he headed out the door.

"It'll be easier if me and the girls walk.' Jim said, "They can help me carry my stuff, I left my bike at the Smith's farm. That's if you don't mind Sir."

Matthew nodded his head, and clapped Jim on the shoulder gently, "Not at all Jim, not at all."

Finally a couple of hours later, they were all sitting around the Smiths comfortable table. Mary had cooked up a feast fit for kings.

She had been upset once Jim and the girls arrived back, and let them know that Jim wasn't going to be staying with them after all, but once she had met Matthew and Madeleine, and found out that Matthew actually knew Jim's father Winthrop Frayne, she had relaxed and agreed that it was probably for the best that Jim returned with them. Nat then reminded her she was going to have a house full anyways with the Darnell's, causing a huge smile to break out on her face.

Finally, night fell, and it was time to head back to Autoville, there was a quick discussion about sleeping arrangements, and it was finally decided that Jim would bunk down in the trailer with Ms Trask and the girls. While Matthew and Madeleine stayed in a Motel room, a short distance from Autoville. Then the next day, Matthew and Madeleine head back to Sleepyside in the car, while Jim travelled in the Silver Swan with the girls.

Trixie had been surprised at first that Matthew had agreed to this, years later she had asked Matthew about it, he told her that George had explained some of Jim's background to him, his life with Jonesy, he realised that he needed to go slowly with Jim, and let him know that he would be safe, allowing Jim to be with Honey and her, his friends, gave him that feeling of safety.

The three of them had chatted long into the night, making plans for the rest of the summer, before they all finally fell asleep. Trixie's last conscious thought had been _that this was going to be the best summer ever. _

They hit the road early the next morning, finally arriving back in Sleepyside late in the afternoon. Regan had come out of the stables hearing the vehicles arrive and when he caught sight of Jim, his face broke out in a smile and he called out. "Good to see you young un."

Jim smiled back at Regan, "How's Jupiter?" he asked.

Regan smiled, and briefly looked over Jim's shoulder at Matthew, before returning his gaze to Jim and continuing, "He's good, itching for a good ride though."

"How do you know Jupiter?" Matthew asked.

"I rode him while I was here before." Jim replied, then suddenly his face went very red and he looked down shuffling his feet nervously. "I'm sorry Sir, I shouldn't have ridden your horse, it won't happen again."

Trixie looked at Jim anxiously, _where had the confident, brash boy that she and Honey had met gone?_

Matthew looked over at Regan, "Did you see him ride Jupiter?" he asked him.

"I did, he has a good seat, and he didn't let Jupe mess him about, Jim's a fine horseman sir, I wouldn't have let him otherwise." Regan answered him.

"Good." Matthew said. "I'm not home often enough to give Jupiter the exercise he needs, and Regan's often busy with the other horses, he doesn't always get a good work out, consider him yours Jim."

Jim looked up at Mr Wheeler a startled confused look on his face, before finally he broke out in a grin. "Thank you Sir! I'll take good care of him, I promise. My Dad taught me how to ride and how to take care of a horse, I'll brush him every day and I'll make sure to feed …"

"I rode with your Dad many times Jim, if you're even half the horseman he was, I know you'll do well by Jupiter." Matthew told him. "By all means during the holidays I expect both you and Honey to take care of your horses, but once school starts up, homework comes first, you don't want to do Regan out of a job." He added laughing.

Jim looked at Regan sheepishly his face relaxing.

"You too young lady." Matthew said, turning to Trixie, "I have the feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of you around here in the future, and if you're going to ride my horses, you'd better learn how to take care of them." Matthew winked at Trixie, laughing quietly.

Trixie nodded her head, smiling back at him. _This IS definitely going to be the best summer ever!_

"Right, I'm hungry, let's go and see what cook as managed to rustle up for dinner." Mr Wheeler said before turning towards the house and taking a few steps. "You all coming?"

Trixie felt Honey take her hand, then Jim's, pulling them both towards the house, "Come on!" she cried.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay Honey?" she asked, "Maybe I should head home, Dads been all on his own this week."

"Why don't you come in and use the phone to ring him." Honey replied. "You can ask him if it's okay."

Trixie walked inside with Honey and Jim, feeling a little nervous, Mr Wheeler seemed great, but she wasn't so sure around Mrs Wheeler, and she was worried that she would embarrass herself.

Honey pointed Trixie in the direction of the phone and left her to make her call, while dragging Jim into the dining room where her parents waited.

"Hi Dad, it's me." Trixie said, when her Dad answered.

"Hi Princess, are you having a good time?"

"It's been great Dad! We found Jim, and Honey's parents are going to adopt him!"

"That sounds great, Trix. When will you be back?"

"Well, actually we just got back to Honey's place now, they are about to have dinner, can I stay?" She asked him, not sure if she wanted the answer to be a yes or no.

"You're not outstaying your welcome are you?"

"No Dad, I don't think so." Trixie replied a little hesitantly, she was sure Mr Wheeler _had_ included her in the invitation.

"Okay, well it is late, and I've already eaten, so I guess to save you from having to cook up something for yourself, you can stay there for dinner. What time will you be home?"

Trixie turned to see Honey in the doorway, waiting for her, "What time will dinner be finished, Dad wants to know what time I'll be home?" She asked her.

Honey turned to her parents and asked them, suddenly Mr Wheeler appeared at the door, and asked Trixie if he could speak to her Dad himself, Trixie handed the phone over to Mr Wheeler feeling confused.

"Hi Peter Belden? This is Matthew Wheeler, do you mind if I have a chat with you?"

Her Dad must have agreed, because Matthew then asked Honey to hold the phone while he picked up the extension in the study, before hanging up.

Honey did what her father asked, then she and Trixie joined the others in the dining room, Trixie felt extremely anxious, was Mr Wheeler asking her Dad to take her home and not let her return, that he didn't want Honey or Jim associating with her, especially after the danger they had been in with the trailer thieves.

Finally after a few minutes Mr Wheeler returned to the dining room smiling. "Trixie, you're to stay for dinner, and the night, but you will need to go home early in the morning, you have chores to do, and then when your Dad returns from work, you'll be heading to the beach for the weekend to pick your mother and brother up."

"That sounds good Trixie, I'm sure you will have fun at the beach." Honey said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm really looking forward to seeing Bobby again, I hope he is alright now." Trixie said in reply.

"Whose Bobby, and what's wrong with him?" Mrs Wheeler asked.

"Bobby's my younger brother, and he was bitten by a rattlesnake." Trixie answered shuddering as the memory hit her.

Mrs Wheeler gasped and put her hand to her throat, "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

Honey hurriedly broke in and explained the story, telling her mother how Trixie had saved Bobby's life and how she had been there and supported Trixie while they waited for the doctor.

"I'm very proud of you Honey," her Dad said, looking intently at her, before turning to Ms Trask, "I can see what you mean, Honey is definitely looking much better and healthier, the move here has done her some good." And then he smiled warmly at Trixie.

Trixie started to feel very uncomfortable with everyone looking at her and smiling, but fortunately right at that moment, Celia the maid, came into the room and started to serve dinner, turning everyone's attention away from her and onto the food in front of them.

After Dinner, Matthew took Jim up to show him which room would be his, while Honey and Trixie watched TV in the lounge with Ms Trask and Mrs Wheeler.

Finally Jim and Mr Wheeler came back into the lounge, almost an hour later, and when Trixie looked at Jim, she could see a red tinge around his eyes, although he had a happy smile on his face, she hoped he was okay, and wasn't regretting his decision to return to Sleepyside.

"Well, I've got a bit of work to do, and then I'm going to head to bed. We've got a long weekend ahead of us, so don't stay up too late okay." He said to Honey, Jim and Trixie before leaving the room.

Mrs Wheeler and then Ms Trask followed shortly afterwards, leaving the three of them alone together.

"Is everything okay Jim?" Trixie asked him.

"Yeah, everything is great Trix, Mr Wheeler was just telling me how he knew my Dad, they were really good friends." Jim replied.

"That's good." Trixie said uneasily, not knowing how to reply.

"Yeah it is, real good." Jim said smiling at her, putting her at ease.

They continued to watch TV for a while in a comfortable silence, before finally one by one they all started yawning, finally in the end, they decided it was time to head to bed, and they all slowly traipsed up the stairs.

When they reached the door to Honey's room, they stopped and Honey impulsively threw her arms around Jim, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my brother Jim!" She exclaimed. "Everything's going to be perfectly perfect!"

Jim returned the hug, smiling at Trixie over the top of Honey's head. "Me too Honey, I've always wanted a little sister … and good friends."

Trixie smiled back, and when Honey finally released her hold on Jim, they said good night and went into Honey's room, it didn't take long for them all to fall asleep.

…..

Trixie face shone with remembrance, those early days had been special, she looked over at Jim, and could see that he too was taking a trip down memory lane; she wondered what he was thinking about.

…..

Jim woke the next morning, feeling disorientated glancing around at the huge room he lay in, until finally his mind cleared and he remembered where he was, and why. He felt out of sorts, when it was just him and the girls, he was able to bluff his confidence, but with Honey's parents he felt a need to prove himself, as well as a bit of fear, not wanting to displease them.

Leaping out of bed he hurried to get dressed into the clothes he had worn when he left Jonesy's place, they were ragged looking and rough, he had tried to wash them in the stream, but it hadn't worked very well.

Finally he was a ready as he could be to face the day, he opened his door and left his room walking towards the stairs. As he passed Honey's room he could hear her and Trixie giggling and he smiled to himself, grateful that Matthew had allowed Trixie to stay the night, it had helped him feel more at home in the large Mansion.

Jim reached the kitchen and found 'cook' in full swing preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Morning," he said quietly, "What can I do to help?"

"Land sakes child, you're an early riser!" Cook replied, "Thanks for the offer, but I've got it all under control, if you want some toast I can make it for you now, otherwise, if you can wait thirty minutes for everyone else, there'll be pancakes for breakfast."

"Pancakes sound's great, I don't mind helping, I need to do something to earn my keep." Jim told her.

"Boy! This is my kitchen! Now shoo!" Cook told him good naturedly waving a spatula in front of his nose.

Jim quickly left the kitchen, he knew she was just joking with him, but he didn't want to do anything to upset her, if word got back to Mr and Mrs Wheeler they might change their minds about keeping him. He found himself wondering outside and he headed towards the stables, where he found Regan already up, feeding the horses before letting them out into the paddock for the day.

"Morning Mr Regan," Jim said politely, "Do you mind if I feed Jupiter?"

Regan looked over at Jim and smiled, "Thought you'd be up early, his feed is right over there." Regan pointed to a bucket with oats, brans and bits of fruit chopped up in it. "Don't let him bully you, he'll try to get into the bucket before you can get it into the feeding trough."

"Thanks Mr Regan." Jim replied before heading into Jupiter's stall with the bucket.

"It's just Regan Jim, everyone calls me Regan." Regan told him before heading into strawberry's stall.

Jim helped Regan with the morning chores around the stable before Matthew came out and asked him to return to the house for breakfast. Matthew nodded at Regan as both he and Jim left.

When Jim and Mr Wheeler entered the dining room, he saw Honey and her mother sitting at the table, waiting, but there was no sign of Trixie.

"Where's Trix?" Jim asked Honey.

"She's gone home already, she had to get some chores done, and she wanted to catch her father before he left for work." Honey told him.

Breakfast was quiet and a little bit tense, Jim wondered if it was because of him, and he started to worry; he didn't want to go through what he went through with Jonesy again, did Mr and Mrs Wheeler really want him here. Mr Wheeler had seemed sincere last night in his room, talking about his Dad, but now Jim wasn't so sure.

"How did you sleep Jim?" Mr Wheeler asked.

"Very well thank you Sir." Jim replied, he had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep quickly and soundly, with no bad dreams plaguing him for once.

"That's good, it will take time to get used to the room, and everything here, if you need anything feel free to ask. I've instructed the staff that you are one of the family and are to be treated as such." Matthew told him.

"Thanks." Jim muttered embarrassed, he had never had servants before, it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well, after breakfast, we are going to head into the city, we have a meeting with Mr Rainsford later this morning, and then after that, Mother and Ms Trask will take you both shopping for clothes, you'll need clothes for home and clothes for school."

"Do I have to go back to that horrid boarding school?" Honey asked her father, "I'd much rather go to school with Trixie, please may I?"

Matthew and Madeleine looked at each other, before Matthew finally replied, "I guess that is something we need to discuss with you both, we will need to enrol you in school as well Jim, do you have any thought on what you would like to do?"

"I don't think I'd be very comfortable at a boarding school, I wouldn't fit in at all, but if that's where you want us to go, then I will abide by your rules." Jim answered them, feeling discouraged, he really did not want to go to a boarding school, but he realised that's where most well-to-do families sent their children, he hadn't thought about that when he was making his decision on where to live, but it kind of made sense, no wonder Mr and Mrs Wheeler didn't mind taking him on, he would be away at boarding school most of the time. He just hoped they would get to come home in the holidays and some weekends, he wanted to spend time with Trixie and Honey.

"Please can we just go to school here Dad, I just got Jim for a brother and if you send us away to boarding school we won't be able to get to know each other! I'm sure Trixie's school is a good one, her brother Brian skipped a year, please daddy?" Honey was almost begging her parents and Jim felt tension rise up in him, hoping Honey wouldn't get in trouble for questioning her parents.

"I will make some enquiries and ask around, before we make our final decision okay?" Mr Wheeler answered Honey.

"Okay Dad, thank you." She said, with a smile on her face.

Jim felt the tension in him slowly ebb away, Mr and Mrs Wheeler weren't like his parents, he could tell, but then at the same time there were some similarities, Madeleine seemed to be of a slightly nervous disposition like mama, and Matthew was definitely an outdoors type of person, although they weren't as involved in Honey's life as his parents had been in his. Honey didn't seem to be afraid of them though, they had listened to her and agreed to think about it, maybe things would be okay.

The drive to New York took only an hour, during which time Mr and Mrs Wheeler asked him different questions about his parents, which Jim happily answered, as well as asking some of his own.

Finally they arrived at Mr Rainsford's offices and were ushered in.

"It's good to see you all again." He had greeted them, shaking hands politely. "This is Lesley Bishop, she is a young person's counsellor, as I explained to you both, it is required by law for a counsellor to be present, and Jim will need to talk to her separately for a bit before anything gets signed."

"Right, it's nice to meet you Ms Bishop." Matthew said, followed quickly by Madeleine and Jim. Honey smiled at her shyly.

"Good good. Well now, here is the paperwork, it's all sorted, you just need to go over it, and sign it, then I'll submit it, all going well, you should receive notification soon that it has been approved." Mr Rainsford told them, indicating a small stack of files on his table.

Jim watched as Mr Wheeler leaned forward and took the first page from the pile before starting to read it out loud so they could all hear what it contained.

The first few pages were about Matthew and Madeleine Wheeler, and their circumstances, highlighting the benefits they would be able to provide to James Winthrop Frayne ll should he choose to live with them. Ms Bishop asked different questions now and then, and Jim had felt his eyes widening more and more as he learned about his adoptive parent's assets.

Finally a few pages in, and it started to talk about Jim, it touched on his life with Jonesy, thankfully not in great detail, as Jim would have found that very embarrassing. After that last page was read, Ms Bishop asked that she and Jim be excused so that they could talk privately before re-joining them.

Jim followed Lesley Bishop from the room, wondering what she would talk about and hoping he would give the right answers, he really wanted to stay with the Wheelers, and he began to feel a prickle of fear.

After a few minutes of questioning, Jim found himself relaxing; Ms Bishop asked him questions about his life, both with his parents and with Jonesy. She smiled a lot, making Jim feel that he was giving the right answers.

"So from what you know, you are the last of the Frayne line?" Ms Bishop had finally asked him.

"Yes, my Dad was an only child, and my mom had an older sister, but she died years ago in an accident." Jim told her sadly. "Uncle James was the only relative I knew of that was still alive."

"If you are adopted by Mr and Mrs Wheeler, do you wish to use their name, or keep your own?" Lesley asked him.

"Can I do that?" Jim asked surprised, Jonesy had tried to force him to use his last name effectively wiping his father out of existence. "Yes, at your age Jim, you have the right to decide which name you want to be known by."

Jim sat silently, he had thought he wouldn't have much choice in the matter, but he did, and he found himself reluctant to give up his father's name, would Mr and Mrs Wheeler mind?

"I think I'd like to keep using Frayne." Jim finally answered.

Lesley smiled at him reassuringly, I'm sure that's the best decision for you. I am going to make a recommendation though, that you see a counsellor every two weeks for the next six months, just to make sure you are adjusting to your new circumstances and also to help you with any concerns or questions you may have."

"A counsellor! Do I have too?" Jim replied, only crazy people saw counsellors.

"Yes, I believe it will be of great benefit to you and Mr and Mrs Wheeler, I will also make a recommendation that once a month you all meet with the counsellor just to touch base, it's going to be a big change for their daughter as well, so I want to make sure that her needs and questions are being met." Lesley continued.

"Ah, Okay." Jim replied slowly.

"Jim, I want you to know, that it is okay to like, and even love the members of your new family, it doesn't mean that you love your mama and pa any less, and Mr Wheeler has said that any time you want to talk to him about your father to just feel free to do so, please take him up on that offer." Lesley told him sincerely.

"I will, thank you." Jim replied.

"Come on, I think it's time we went back." Lesley got up and headed towards the door.

As they re-entered Mr Rainsford's office, Honey caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Well, we are all done, I've had a good talk to Jim, and I have no objections to Matthew and Madeleine Wheeler adopting Jim, although there a couple matters that need to be addressed." Ms Bishop told them all, smiling at them happily.

Matthew rose to shake her hand, "Thank you very much Ms Bishop, we appreciate this very much. What do you need us to do?"

"First of all, Jim would like to continue using Frayne as his last name; do you have a problem with that?" Lesley asked him.

Jim watched Matthew with bated breath, wondering how he would react.

"I think that's a great idea, Win Frayne was a good friend of mine, and I'd like his son to carry his name proudly." Matthew said without hesitation, and Madeleine nodded her head in agreement.

Jim slowly released the breath he was holding, one hurdle down, one to go.

"I am also recommending that Jim see a counsellor every two weeks, as well as you all attending a counselling session monthly for the next six months to keep an eye on how things are progressing with the transition." Lesley told them all.

"That sounds like a good idea." Matthew answered.

"I'd like that too." Madeleine spoke up. "We really want Jim to come and live with us, but I know there is going to be a lot of changes and things to work out, having someone else's input and help will be good for us all."

Jim felt his face break out in a big genuine smile, feelings of relief washing through him, he had been given a second chance, and yes it would be different to his life with his parents, but that didn't matter, he was going home.


End file.
